


Pink Fire

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Attempted Kidnapping, Burns, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Petting, Minor Violence, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: Story inspired by tumblr drawinggalaxy💖💖💖Drawings of Spinel as a dragon https://drawinggalaxy.tumblr.com💕
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. The path less traveled by

You start to set up to leave for the next town "Y/N" on of the town's folk call to as you leave "be careful traveling there is a storm brewing and will be here before night fall" you wave "I will be careful goodbye" you start heading up the mountain of which the town folks has warned you about following the main path. 

"There is a Dragon in those woods" one of them said "yes yes I have seen the beast fly over the town" another chimmed in "I have been traveling for two years now and have not seen not such creatures" you say confident in yourself "just be cautious in the woods" one of the elders warned you "the dragon breathes fire has claws as shape as daggers" 

You tried not to think of those stories as you continued to walk on though with the harsh rock terrain with nothing but your bare feet it hurt to walk "I wish I could afford shoes" you say to yourself. You stop a moment to rest a moment but also to eat some food, though you had only to realize that the food you had was just one small apple. You frown at the sight at on the lone fruit "I hope the next town will be more generous" you say munching on the small apple, you notice that the sky was getting darker "oh no the storm" you get up and start picking up the pace.

You get to the split to the road, you had asked about the villagers that the road that was deemed safe they said it would take a day to get to the next town but they said before the dragon came the other path wouldn't take more than a few hours you started to hear thunder "I guess I will have to hope this beast isn't real"

As you walk down the path seeing over grown wildflowers and vines everywhere the trees seemed to be healthy but you noticed that some of them had been burned 'maybe a lightning strike' you think to yourself then you start feeling a few rain drops on your back "oh no" you picked up the pace again hoping to beat the storm but then the rain came down with thunder and lightning behind it. You look around for some shelter any shelter "a cave" you run towards it getting out of the rain you sit down trying ring out you clothes and dry yourself off a bit when you noticed the scorched marks all along the walls and claw marks on the ground and ceiling "maybe I should find a different place to sleep for the night" then you notice ice coming down from the sky along with more thunder and lightning "I guess I have to stay the night" you say to yourself you set up a small fire to dry off your clothes and warm yourself up you let out a small sigh "thats much better" you lay down beside the small fire falling asleep.

Spinel wakes from the crashing of thunder she rubbed her face with her clawed hand." I guess mother nature is angry today" Spinel said rolling to try to go back to sleep but then jolts up from the smell of a fire. She crawls out of her bed and towards to smell seeing you asleep (from afar) Spinel hated when humans wondered here, mostly because she would have to scare them away, not that she minded but she wanted nothing to do with humans and their company...not anymore. Spinel morphed her human like body into that of a full on drangon Spinel ready herself to roar and chase you out when she notices something was off about you. She morphs back to her human like state taking a better look at you, "why is this human so skinny?" she wondered out loud then she bent down to look through your small bag "maybe she has money to buy food when she gets into town" she saw a old photo fall out some dirt a few seeds but not much else. Spinel was confused she knew humans needed food to eat and money to buy it but seeing that you had nothing not even shoes on your feet "this human won't last long without help" Spinel puts the seeds and photo back in your bag Spinel waited from the rain to stop then flew off.

You wake up feeling rested "I guess the storm finally passed" you grab your bag but notice it was a lot heavier than when you went to sleep. You open it up seeing it was filled with fruit and smoked meats your mouth watered "oh my goodness" you couldn't help yourself you immediately eat two apples and some of the meat you stand up to get ready to go when you see a pair of shoes about your size "where did this stuff come from". You look around wondering who had give you the food and the shoes you honestly wanted to thank them you put on the shoes "I can't remember the last time I had shoes" you say to yourself in a hushed tone "you got what need now leave" you hear something big stepping towards you. 

You turn to see a large pink dragon with pink wings dark magenta horns curling around her head almost black claws with long tail ending with a heart, you shiver but then tried to put together what the beast said 'what you needed' you look down at the food and new shoes you stutter "w-wait d-did you get m-me this things" "JUST GET OUT OF HERE" the dragon roared causing you to trip and fall on you back. The beast sighed then she picked you up off the ground then forcefully pushed you out of the cave "keep going down this path you'll get to town before noon" you stared at the dragon confused "wait" then the beast blew fire at a nearby tree startling you making you bolt down the path.

Spinel sighed in relief seeing you run off into town she mophed back into her human like form "at least that human has food and shoes now so she will be ok" Spinel said to herself "hopefully her home isn't far winter will be here soon"


	2. Caring Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel doesn't want to care but when Y/N needs help and steps in

You walk down the end of the path finally leading into the next town all seems fine even though you had just been chased by a dragon. Yet you wondered 'why would a creature like that would do that for me? Get me food and shoes?' it puzzled you so. 

As you entered the town you noticed the town folk staring at you (which you were use to getting stares) though this felt different. One of the town's folk came up to you "how did you survive?" they asked you looked at them confused "what do you mean?" another town folk grabbed your arm "the path you walked from is known to have a terrible beast there" another town folk patted your shoulder "a dragon" 

You sat down with some of the town folk and talked to them about the dragon (leaving out the part where you met her face to face) they said that there once was a princess and her beloved pet (of which the town folk only knew to but a pink fly pet of sorts) then some day the castle was attacked having both the pet and princess gone with only this beast to blame. 

You frown at the story thinking there had to be more to it than that, as you did odd jobs around the town collecting money you had thought maybe you could ask the dragon herself about that story...or at least thank her for the food and shoes.

You had almost enough money you just needed ten coins (enough for some food for you and a meat gift for the pink dragon) you task today was to clean someone's home of which when you finished looked much better (especially since the home was covered dust bugs and unwanted items) you walk up to the owner with open hands "ok that will be ten coins" you said with a smile the home owner huffed "you think I am going to pay you after the poor job you did to clean my home you only get three" you frown 'poor job I cleaned you house top to bottom' you sigh "we agreed on ten coins did we not" you said hoping that the home owner would be willing to follow that simple agreement. Yet instead of agreeing with you the home owner scowled at you then slapped you hard enough that your cheek was bleeding "now listen here begger you will either take the three coins or leave empty handed got it" you hold your wounded cheek feeling the blood on your hand "three is fine"

You get to the market and find some meat and have it wrapped up, you did try to find some cheap food but nothing food one coin. At first you wanted to head up before night fall so you could see the path, but knowing the town folk reaction from you just coming down the path you thought it best to wait until dark.

You grab a lantern (from the home you had agreed to clean in exchange for a place to stay for the night) with full moon lighting most of the way, you appoarched the cave careful wondering if the drangon was nearby. You don't see anything so you place the wrapped meat on top of a nearby rock "thank you" you said in a hushed tone of voice, then you hear something big walking behind you "what are you doing back here" the dragon hissed you back a bit "I am sorry I-I just w-wanted to t-thank you" you point to the meat you left on the rock the dragon sighed "you shouldn't waste your money on me human I can get my own food" the dragon walked passed you with its massive body you fiddle with shirt "can't we just talk a little" she turned her head to glare at you then noticed you wounded cheek in the light of the moon "what happened here?" she pointed to your cut on your face you put you hand over top of it "oh I apparently when was asked to clean someone's home I didn't do a good enough job cleaning" the dragon hesitated then morphed into a more human form still having her horns wings tail and fangs but now she had magenta pigtails and dark magenta top with pink bottoms though her skin was still all scales and a baby pink color "come with me" she grabbed your arm and dragged you in her cave sitting you down on a rock (which looked kind of like a chair) she disappeared behind a leather curtain only to return with a bowl of herbs "sit still" you do as you were told as she takes some of the herbs and rubs it in your wound you wince a bit "thank you" she sighed getting the cloth "your welcome" you felt awkward in the silence and wanted to know more about her "can I know your name...miss dragon" she looked so at you "it's its Spinel human what about you?" you shrug "my name is Y/N miss Spinel" you smile holding ouf your hand Spinel hesitates to shake it "nice to meet you"


	3. Winter Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel finds out that you and her have something in common

After Spinel takes care of your wound her tail flickering around a bit as she does, you finally try to find the courage to talk to her "have you been in these mountains long?" hoping that maybe asking a few simple questions to Spinel would help you know her better Spinel huffed have a small puff of smoke come from her mouth "I have no interest in getting to know you Y/N" Spinel helped you up out of the stone chair "I just felt sorry for you if that makes you feel better of worse" Spinel pushes you out of the cave again (but not as hard as the first time) "now get back to town and stay away from here" Spinel said baring her fangs you glaring with her (almost glowing) pink eyes. You walk off towards the town but not before waving to Spinel staring at you as you disappeared down the path. 

After you were far into town Spinel gripped her pig tails with her clawed hands and groaned "why did I do that why? why? why?" Spinel tried to reason with herself "Y/N was starving and alone she needed help" Spinel said releasing one of her clawed hands from her pigtails "but Y/N is a human and humans lie and will betray you" Spinel said now biting down on her claws "but Y/N seems too fragile and kind for something like that" Spinel said pulling her hand away from her mouth "but Princess Rose was the same way..." Spinel then roared in frustration not knowing what to do "I SHOULD HAVE SHOVED HER OUT IN THE RAIN WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" then Spinel came to a conclusion "...I should just forget this human she got what she wanted from me, food, shoes, even some medicine on that wound of hers" Spinel sighed feeling calmer "I shouldn't have to worry about her"

You returned before the town's folk got up for the day which you sighed in relief that no one seemed to have noticed you going to the mountains, so get back to doing your odd jobs for money, today you had to clean another home help get someone's cat, make a meal for breakfast lunch and dinner (you pre-made the meals for them) and someone needed assistants with washing their animals. After doing these jobs by the end of the day you had a 30 coins you smiled at your coins "maybe now I can save for the things I need like warm clothes, maybe even a new bag" you say to yourself, then you feel a hand on your shoulder "were you the one out late last night?" one of the town folk asked you in a serious tone of voice shake your head "no sir" (you lied) you thought it would be best for the towns folk here not know about you visiting the local dragon 'it may cause trouble' the towns folk rubbed their chin thinking "I saw someone from where you were sleeping the night" you laughed "do you all of you here know what the other is doing?" you asked jokingly thinking this towns person was just curious about you since you were new to this town, the town folk shrugged "it is a small town so it doesn't take long for news to spread" your smile faded thinking of that one home owner talking about your supposed poor cleaning skills "oh that's so... interesting", in the back of your mind you were hoping that maybe that home owner didn't tell her side of the story. 

As the days dragged on you noticed you were started to get less and less work "I will do work for ten coin?" you afford for your work after a day of only two jobs, it then it turned to "three coins for work" after that you only got about one or two a day, then finally "food and a place to rest" which that was all you were getting (but only every other night) the unfortunate part was from all the time you were spending outside you felt worse coughing a bit at times 'I hope I am not becoming sick' you thought to yourself. You tried to do better work making you the talk of the town (in a good way) but it didn't seem to work. As you slept outside you noticed how cold it was starting to get you shivered pulling the small scarp of cloth over you for warmth, (that you found in the trash) 'maybe I should go to the next town?' you thought to yourself shivering 'but the next town is at least a four days trip I would never make it before the winter storms came' you picked up your head looking out towards the path leading to Spinel's cave 'Spinel may have been rude but she was the first to give me anything without asking for anything in return' you notice that dawn was close to approaching 'I will leave tomorrow'

Spinel had to prepare for winter, capturing extra animal's drying out the meat and making sure that her den was warm (having lots of fur and wool) "it seems like I have everything I need for the winter" she looked down the path leading towards the town she hissed at herself "I am sure Y/N is safe and warm in a home some where it's safe and sound" Spinel didn't want to think about how pitiful you looked when you came to see her like a lost wounded animal she shook off the thought then Spinel sniffed the air "the first snow storm will be here tomorrow I will have to do my hunting today while the weather is clear" Spinel spread her wings and took off.

You tried desperately to get some food or money today, since you were leaving in the middle of the night tonight. You had at least got one person to give you a job today but now it seems you had to beg for your payment "miss please" you begged "I did everything you asked I cleaned your home helped with bathe your dog and even washed your clothing, I just want something to eat please" the woman sighed tossing you a loaf of bread "happy" she huffed closing the door on you "yes" you said quietly to yourself you pick up the bread off the ground and put it in your bag. You wanted to eat the bread but decided to save it for later, you look at the food you currently had in your bag, you had two apples a little strip of dried meat from Spinel and the loaf of bread you had just received you sighed sitting on the ground 'I wish mother and father didn't leave me' you thought to yourself tearing up a bit 'even if they didn't love me as much as my brother at least I would have food and a place to stay' you started coughing.

You left in the middle of the night with only the light on the moon to guide you, the winter winds blew making your shiver. You stop walking but talk yourself into going forward "come Y/N you can do it" you start walking up the path coughing here and there as you started up the path you saw snow falling, you knew that with the snow falling it would be harder to see and even harder to keep warm. You feel your body getting too cold as you started to cough more, making it hard to catch your breath "come on... just.... a few.... more.... steps" you passed out with the snow and cold surrounding.

Spinel was returning to her cave when she spotted an odd lump in the snow, Spinel flew over and moved the lump gasping seeing it was you "Y/N what are you doing out here?!" Spinel said practically shouting you were still passed out but Spinel noticed your skin was cold. Spinel ran to her cave and put you in her bed (made of sheep's wool and animal fur) Spinel felt your cheek "you had a fever and went out in this weather" Spinel wanted to slap you but Spinel could help be feel sorry for you. Spinel sighed "I hope your home isn't far from here because once the storm is done I am taking you there"

Spinel did manage to sleep on the floor for a bit while you slept in her bed, though she was woken up by you "don't... please.... don't go" Spinel sat up confused seeing you struggle in the fur covers yet your eyes were still closed "Y/N are you awake?" Spinel asked thinking you were waking up "Mom... Dad.... don't leave.... I will be good" Spinel was a little taken back 'did her parents abandon her like Rose did to me?' Spinel stared as you tossed and turned begging for your parents but you only grew silent when Spinel patted your head, you hiccuped a bit as your struggling stopped "you are a strange human"

You wake up, your throat feels sore your body feel hot but your back some comfortable 'wait where am I?' you look around a bit more seeing fur and wool around you making a bed and covers, you look at the walls and ceiling seeing on carved out shelves herb, bowls, bottled liquids in all colors, and a small pipe sticking out of the wall 'I still don't know where I am' you think to yourself. You sit up to get you of the bed but you started coughing then you see a familiar pink dragon pop in "Y/N are you awake?" Spinel asked walking over to you "Spinel" sighing "oh thank the heavens it's you but I don't know where I am?" Spinel paused a moment then covered her mouth trying to contain a laugh "your in my cave" you look around then you blush "oh my I sorry for taking your bed" you start getting out of the bed but as you do your legs fail you with Spinel catching you "you can sleep there for now" she said putting you back in bed "but I will be taking you home once your better" you frown "Spinel my family doesn't want me back there" Spinel looked at you confused "why you humans and human families usually like one another... right" Spinel said knowing that even though dragons don't have the same family thing humans do Spinel knows humans are always with other human. When Spinel asked your family getting along, you try not to think of your parents but those same hurt feels bubbled up and now ached in your chest, you covered your face to try and hid your tears "Y/N?" you start sniffling "m-my... my parents left me... they left me so they could rise my younger brother without the 'extra burden'" you started to cry as that phrase your mother used for you left your mouth you buried your face in the wool and fur. 

Spinel then connected the dots 'Y/N really does need your help' Spinel thought to herself sighed and patted your head "OK OK OK you don't have to go back" you were still sobbing a bit Spinel "but if you don't stop sobbing you won't get to hear my story" you stopped crying (though you were still sniffling) "what?" Spinel whipped her tail around and sat on the ground next to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's pass comes knocking

You laid there in Spinel's bed as Spinel told you her past. 

"I was a gift to the Princess of this land I remember the day well I walked in nervous but then I saw her eyes lit up seeing me with my pink wings." Spinel sighed thinking about thoughs forgotten times "during those days the Princess would fix my hair into heart shaped buns saying 'it made me look cute' I would do fire tricks for her she she cheered 'more more more' and then we would play for hours in the...Royal garden" Spinel's voice grew grim you frown "did...did something happen in the garden?"

Spinel's voice sound more angry as she spoke "one day she got her own kingdom, something that the Princess wanted since she was very little" Spinel clawed the ground leaving deep claw marks in the ground "once she got her own kingdom she no longer needed her...'toys' anymore" Spinel's mouth then had smoke pouring out of it "so she left me to 'wait' for her..." the smoke stopped flowing from her mouth as it did she started to feel tears in her eyes "it was only after 160 years I found out she abandon me and never planned to returned" 

You reached out to comfort her you touch her on the top of the head patting it a bit at first Spinel lets you pet her practically purring at you petting her 'I wonder how long it's been since she's been loved by anyone' you think to yourself. However after a moment Spinel realizes that she is letting you pet her like 'she' did Spinel then grabs your hand (gingerly) "thats enough for now" and tucks your hand back under the covers. "Thank you for telling me your story Spinel" you say with a smile, Spinel giggled "well just rest up and feel better for now Y/N ok?" you nodded.

For the first week you laid there and rested while Spinel took care of you feeding you and making sure you were well rested. It felt nice to have someone care about and your needs for once. Not that it stopped you from wanted to help her with simple tasks of which she stopped you and put you back into bed.

After you were well enough you started helping out with gather supplies, though Spinel told you there wasn't much for you to do during the winter months. Then you thought of something you maybe able to do "I could help you get meat" Spinel frown, "well you can help me take care of the meat when I get back" you nodded "I can do that" Spinel smiled then spread out her wings "I will be back before night fall" 

As you waited for Spinel you tidy things up, put the dried meats away making the wool and fur bed, keeping all the newly fallen snow out of the cave. You felt so at home Spinel like a friend you had always had or a mother you needed...but with scales and wings.

As you got the snow out of Spinel's cave you looked up to see a boy a few years younger than you standing just outside the cave. "Sister?" he asked stepping closer you shake your head "sister it's me your brother I came to take you home" he went to grab your arm but you smack it away. "G-GO AWAY!" you shout tears streaming down your face "mother and father made their choice.... now leave" you run inside the cave but he followed you in "Y/N mother and father need you" you turn back to face him "what do you mean?" he sighed "they need money and so-" you grab your so-called brother and toss him out in the snow "THEN MAKE SOME MONEY!" you turn to walk back inside but then two large men jump you tackling you to the ground "but your worth more" he said with a smirk. 

Spinel got what she needed (three rabbits and a dove) she started to descend she saw you getting dragged away by two large men and a small boy directed them. Spinel dove down scooping you up before the two men could get a good enough grip on you. You gasp seeing how you were off the ground, "I got you Y/N I got you" then Spinel saw the young boy shout at her as she held on to you. "YOU! PINK BEAST!" Spinel   
snarled with this small human daring to shout at her "drop my sister she is my property, and my ticket to a good life" you held on to Spinel tigher, now Spinel was angry not just at this human for call her a beast but saying the Y/N was nothing more than an item to be tossed away later away, 'like a toy' Spinel hissed taking a deep breath and then blew out pink flames seriously burning then two men (but not killing them) Spinel landed "GO.HOME.HUMAN." Spinel snarled her eyes glowing the boy fled as did the injured men.

Spinel put you down on the ground but you refused to let go of her paw, "you going to have to let go some time Y/N" Spinel said trying to get her hand back gingerly from your grip. Then you hugged her side you were scared you thought you were going to get sold to lord knows who. Spinel saw you snuggle into her side for comfort shaking she pattedyour head "there there let's go inside"

You and Spinel the dragon and human lived together peacefully finding yours and her happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a fanfic about this I just loved this idea


End file.
